Monster
by Njiiii
Summary: V adalah seekor monster setengah manusia dan setengah rubah yang merupakan percobaan yang kabur. Dan Jungkook adalah bocah 3 tahun yang takut akan monster dibawah tempat tidurnya. "Ingatlah, kau adalah manusia" "ada monctel dibawah tempat tidul Kookie!" "Kau tau kalau kau sangat berbahaya bagi anak itu bukan?" BTSfict! VKook, MinYoon, NamJin, slight HopeGa


Suara sirine berbunyi keras disertai dengan teriakan-teriakan panik para staff sebuah laboratorium. Para staff ini berlarian berusaha mencari jalan keluar. Kertas-kertas data DNA atau data zat-zat lain berserakan di jalan. Pecahan botol-botol kaca berisi cairan warna-warni berserakan di sebuah ruangan yang sudah terlihat kacau. Semua layar monitor sudah pecah, dan terlihat sebuah cakaran panjang dan besar di sekitar papan panel dan dinding ruangan itu.

Sebuah jejak darah terlihat berbaris rapi menuju sebuah ruang penyimpanan. Di dalam ruang itu terlihat sebuah lubang besar yang mengarah ke luar laboratorium. Jejak darah itu terus mengarah lurus melewati lubang itu, melewati tumpukkan salju yang tebal. Sebuah jejak kaki juga terlihat, dan tak jauh dari laboratorium yang memancarkan sinar merah serta suara sirine, seorang pria dengan jas putih khas orang laboratorium berjalan terseok diatas jalan yang sudah tertumpuk salju.

Di depan pria itu ada seekor rubah oranye dengan tubuh setengah manusia. Merasa jalan terlalu cepat, rubah itu menengok ke belakang dan melihat pria yang terdapat luka di lengannya itu sedang terduduk sambil mencengkram lengannya, berusaha menahan darahnya. Bisa ia lihat pria itu mendongakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum lemah pada rubah itu.

"La-lari... selamatkan- dirimu..." ucapnya dengan nafas yang tersenggal.

Rubah itu berjalan menuju pria itu dan mengendus tubuhnya, ia berusaha menyadarkan pria itu agar bisa ikut pergi bersamanya. Ia menjilat luka di lengan pria itu, bermaksud untuk menyembuhkannya, tapi yang terjadi pria itu justru berteriak keras sambil menggenggam erat bulu-bulu oranyenya.

"hungg"

"Tidak! Kau tidak boleh tinggal disini!" Pria itu memukul rubah itu dengan tenaga seadanya.

Hawa dingin disertai darah yang terus keluar membuatnya lemas. Rubah itu meneteskan air matanya dan memeluk pria itu agar tubuhnya terasa hangat. Perlahan pria itu meneteskan air matanya dan membalas pelukan sang rubah.

"Hungg"

"Aku, tidak apa-apa... pergilah... aku ingin kau selamat..." ucapnya, ia melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap rubah itu. Wajahnya bahkan bukan wajah manusia lagi, ia benar-benar sudah terlihat seperti rubah.

Pria itu menunduk lalu menangisi keadaan rubah itu, membuat sang rubah terlihat panik lalu memeluknya dan berusaha menenangkannya. Tapi tak lama kemudian, sang rubah merasakan kalau ada sedikit tenaga yang berusaha melepaskan pelukannya.

"Tidak! Kau harus pergi! Kau harus jalankan hidupmu!" Bentak pria itu membuat sang rubah terkejut dan mundur perlahan. Sedikit tidak percaya kalau orang yang ia sayangi itu membentaknya dan menyuruhnya pergi. Bisa rubah itu lihat kalau pria itu menangis menatapinya.

"Itu mereka!"

"Tangkap mereka!"

Baik rubah atau pria itu, keduanya terkejut saat melihat beberapa penjaga berlari ke arah mereka. Sang rubah menatap panik pria itu, ia segera mendorong-dorong pria itu agar pria itu mau bangun dan lari. Tapi bukannya berdiri, pria itu justru memukulinya.

"Tidak- tidak! Pergilah! Cari kehidupanmu yang baru!"

Rubah itu menatapnya sedih, sedangkan pria itu tersenyum dalam tangisnya. Perlahan rubah itu mundur saat melihat penjaga-penjaga itu sudah dekat. "Satu hal lagi... kau ini bukan lah monster, kau adalah manusia" ucap pria itu dengan sisa tenaganya.

Rubah itu kembali meneteskan air matanya. Ia ingin menolong pria itu, tapi ia tidak ingin pria itu memarahinya lagi. Matanya membulat saat melihat para penjaga itu menyetrumnya hingga pria itu pingsan. Ia menggeram marah, dan sudah bermaksud untuk menyerang, tapi baru saja ia mau mengambil langkah—

VOOOOM!

—sebuah Snowmobile berjalan cepat ke arah mereka. Snowmobile itu bahkan lompat hingga melewati kepala para penjaga-penjaga yang sedang mengurus pria yang pingsan. Rubah itu terkejut melihat pria menggunakan pakaian serba hitam yang mengemudikan snowmobile itu memegang pedang besar dan tajam di salah satu tangannya. Dengan cepat rubah itu berlari masuk kedalam hutan.

Rubah itu terus berlari melewati pohon-pohon yang tertutup kabut. Beberapa kali ia hampir jatuh karena batang pohon yang setengah tertanam di dalam salju atau hampir menabrak pohon-pohon tertutup kabut. Pengemudi Snowmobile terus mengejar rubahnya. berkali-kali ia menebas pohon-pohon yang tinggi agar menghambat lari rubah itu tapi selalu gagal.

Rubah itu memilih rute lain untuk mengecoh orang yang mengejarnya, tapi bukannya bebas, ia justru di kejar oleh penjaga-penjaga lain yang juga mengendarai snowmobile. Rubah itu terlihat panik, ia kembali berlari sambil sesekali merubuhkan pohon. Dan beberapa pohon berhasil mengenai dua penjaga hingga snowmobile mereka meledak. Rubah itu menengok ke belakang dan melihat si pengendara hitam itu masih mengejarnya.

Rubah itu menengok ke depan dan melihat sebuah pohon besar tak jauh darinya. Ia mempercepat larinya dan—

BOOM!

—pohon itu berhasil mengenai snowmobile hitam yang tadi mengejarnya. Rubah itu segera berlari menjauh keluar dari hutan itu.

*. Skip

Brak!

"Dasar tidak berguna! Menangkap percobaan seperti itu saja kalian tidak bisa! Kalian ini memang tidak becus!"

Dua orang penjaga terlihat panik melihat pria tua di depan mereka memarahinya. Pria tua itu terlihat sangat berantakan, rambutnya acak-acakan, meja kerjanya juga sudah bersih dari barang-barang pribadinya yang sekarang sedang berserakan di sekitar mejanya.

"K-kami minta maaf tuan, tapi dia kabur dengan cepat, kami tidak bisa mengejarnya"

"B-bagaimana jika kita lupakan dia saja tuan?"

Pria tua itu menatap tajam pada kedua penjaga itu. Ia menghampiri salah satu penjaga itu lalu memukul kepalanya hingga helm penjaga itu pecah. Penjaga yang satunya lagi terkejut dan mundur satu langkah melihat adegan itu. Sedangkan pria dengan pakaian serba hitam yang sedang duduk di sofa hanya terkekeh pelan membaca majalah dewasa yang ia dapat entah darimana.

Pria tua itu mencengkram kerah baju penjaga yang sudah babak belur wajahnya. "Aku tidak peduli, temukan ia dimanapun ia berada! Bahkan jika kau mati, nyawamu tidak akan dapat menggantikan percobaanku itu!"

Bruk!

Dengan kasar pria tua itu menjatuhkan tubuh penjaga itu ke lantai. Ia menengok ke belakang dan mendapat penjaga satunya lagi sedang menatapnya takut. Dengan tenang pria tua itu merapihkan bajunya dan berjalan ke mejanya.

"Jika kalian tidak bisa menemukannya, aku akan menjadikan kalian sebagai gantinya. MENGERTI?!"

"M-mengerti pak!"

Dengan segera penjaga itu membawa temannya yang tidak sadarkan diri keluar dari ruangan itu. Pria yang duduk di sofa itu menutup majalahnya dan beranjak dari duduknya.

"Mau kemana kau?"

"Hm? Apa kau harus tau?"

"Kau pergi begitu saja setelah gagal menangkapnya?"

"Hoo? Apa kau sekarang marah padaku? Kau seharusnya bersyukur karena aku masih hidup sekarang"

"Aku akan bersyukur kalau kau bisa menangkap makhluk itu"

"Kalau begitu suruh anak buahmu itu berhenti mengikutiku, menyebalkan sekali, diikuti setiap waktu" ucap pria itu sambil membuka pintu ruang kerja si pria tua. Ia melangkah keluar tapi kemudian ia kembali menengok ke belakang "jangan lupa mengganti snowmobileku, karena percobaan gagal mu, snowmobileku jadi korban"

Bersamaan dengan kalimat terakhir pria itu, pintu coklat itu tertutup dan hanya menyisakan ruang kerja pria tua itu yang berantakan.

"Sial!"

*. Skip

Seorang anak kecil sedang duduk di tempat tidur berwama biru langitnya. Selimut sudah menutupi setengah tubuhnya. Anak kecil itu menatapi buku cerita yang ada di pangkuanya, sambil mendengarkan seorang pria dewasa membacakan cerita di buku itu untuknya. Sesekali ia memekik ketakutan melihat gambar monster di buku itu.

"Monster itu hidup di bawah tempat tidur anak kecil itu. Mereka bilang, jika seorang anak kecil nakal dan tidak mau menurut, maka monster itu akan menampakkan wujudnya"

"Ungg Kookie takut~" ucap anak kecil yang bernama Jeon Jungkook itu sambil menutupi setengah wajahnya dan mengeratkan pegangan pada selimutnya. Matanya masih menatap gambar sebuah mata di bawah tempat tidur yang diatasnya ada seorang anak laki-laki sedang tidur.

Pria dewasa yang membacakan cerita itu hanya tersenyum lalu mengusap kepala Jungkook. "Kookie anak baik, bukan? Kalau Kookie anak baik, monsternya tidak akan mengganggu Kookie"

"Benalkah? Apa monctelnya akan belteman dengan Kookie?" Tanyanya menatap pria itu dengan ekspresi polos.

"Ne, dia akan berteman dengan Kookie, dia tidak akan mengganggu Kookie"

"Ung, tapi monctelnya menyelamkan~ Kookie tidak mau dengan monctel celam~ ukh!" Jungkook mengurung tubuhnya di dalam selimut. Terlihat tangan kecilnya sedikit bergetar.

"Hah, Kookie, lihatlah ini. Lanjutan dari ceritanya, karena anak kecil itu tidak nakal dan selalu menuruti perintah, monsternya menjadi tidak menyeramkan dan dia sangat baik. Bahkan sang anak dan monster itu sekarang sudah menjadi teman baik" ucap pria dewasa itu sambil menunjuk sebuah gambar dimana seorang anak kecil sedang memeluk monster dengan karakter boo dan sully.

Jungkook mengintip dari balik selimutnya dan melihat gambar itu, ia memegang buku itu dengan tangan kecilnya kemudian menatap pria dewasa disampingnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Ung, Hoceokie hyung... mau tidak tidul belcama Kookie malam ini?"

Pria bernama Jung Hoseok itu menghela nafas dan menyenderkan punggungnya. Selalu seperti ini, Jungkook berkata akan tidur setelah dibacakan cerita, tapi nyatanya ia tidak tidur dan malah minta untuk tidur bersama. Anak kecil memang tidak bisa dipercaya.

"Jungkookie, hyung harus mengerjakan tugas, Kookie tidur sendiri saja ya? Nanti kalau umma marah, bagaimana?"

"Tapi, Kookie takut, ada monctel di bawah tempat tidul Kookie..." bisik anak itu sambil menunjuk-nunjuk bawah tempat tidurnya.

Hoseok kembali menghela nafas. "Tidak ada yang namanya monster Kookie, itu hanya cerita, lagipula— aigo siapa yang membelikanmu buku cerita seperti itu, hah?"

"Ung, umma yang membelikannya"

"Haish, intinya monster itu tidak ada, sudah ya, sekarang Jungkook tidur, besok Jungkook harus sekolah kan?"

"Tapi ada monctel di bawah cana! Kookie tidak mau tidul! Tidak mau! Tidak mau!" Jungkook menendang-nendang selimutnya. Ia menatap Hoseok dengan mata yang berair.

Hoseok kembali mengusap wajahnya, bisa gawat jika anak kecil itu akan menangis. Sekali menangis, permintaannya akan aneh-aneh dan pasti akan susah selesainya.

"Jungkookie, tidak ada monster disana hanya ada kotak-kotak mainanmu disana"

"Ada! Kookie melihatnya tadi!" Jungkook terisak kecil menatapi Hoseok, sedangkan Hoseok sudah terkejut dengan air mata Jungkook yang mengalir. "Huwaaaa eommaaa! Hoceoki hyung tidak mau pelcayaaa!"

Dan akhirnya tangis anak kecil itu pecah. Hoseok menepuk jidatnya, ia benar-benar frustasi kali ini. Sudah cukup dengan tugas sekolah yang membuatnya pusing, sekarang ditambah anak dari tantenya? Oh cobaan terberat apa ini. Hoseok terdiam memikirkan cara agar anak dari tantenya itu berhenti menangis. Ia ingin menyelesaikan tugasnya kemudian pulang dan tidur! Itu saja!

Dan tiba-tiba sebuah ide terlintas di pikirannya. Ia keluar sebentar, meninggalkan Jungkook yang mulai memelankan tangisnya. Hidungnya sudah merah dan air mata membasahi pipinya, jika kau melihatnya, kau pasti ingin mencubitnya, tapi untuk sekarang bayangkan saja keadaan Jungkook kecil yang menangis tersedu-sedu.

Tak lama kemudian Hoseok masuk ditemani anjing milik keluarga Jeon. Tubuhnya terbilang cukup besar, apalagi jika dibandingkan dengan Jungkook yang sekarang berumur 3 tahun. Jungkook terlihat sedikit memajukan tubuhnya dan sudah berhenti menangis, bahkan senyumnya perlahan mengembang.

"Cikooo~~" ucap Jungkook begitu anjing itu menggonggong menyambut tangan mungil majikannya yang terulur berusaha menggapainya. Hoseok tersenyum. Ia duduk di tempat tidur Jungkook dan menatapi sepupunya itu sedang sibuk berusaha memeluk leher anjing di hadapannya.

"Nah Jungkook, malam ini Ciko akan menemanimu tidur. Dia akan berjaga di bawah tempat tidurmu. Jadi jika ada monster, dia akan segera mengusirnya"

Jungkook mengerjapkan matanya bingung menatap Hoseok. Ia kemudian beralih menatap anjing yang sedang ia usap-usap kepalanya. Tak lama kemudian matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Hiks, bagai-mana jika monctel na memakan ciko~?" Isak Jungkook sambil menatap iba pada Hoseok.

Hoseok hanya menghela nafas dengan malas kemudian menenangkan Jungkook. Tak lupa ia menyelimuti sepupunya itu dan menyuruh anjing milik keluarga Jeon itu tidur di bawah tempat tidur Jungkook. Setelah mematikan lampu dan menutup pintu kamar Jungkook, Hoseok segera berjalan menuju dapur, mengambil segelas jus dan membawanya ke ruang tv.

Yah pada akhirnya ia masih harus bertarung dengan tugas-tugasnya. Hoseok menatap jam dinding, 20:00 PM, masih ada waktu 3 jam sampai nyonya Jeon pulang. Beruntung rumah keluarga Hoseok dan keluarga Jeon berdekatan, jadi ia tidak perlu menginap. Hoseok memang selalu dimintai tolong oleh ibu Jungkook untuk menemani anak berumur 3 tahun itu saat ibunya lembur.

*. Skip

Sebuah rubah setengah manusia berlari tak tentu arah di sebuah hutan. Matanya menatap nyalang pada kegelapan di sekitarnya. Ia begitu bingung dan panik. Kakinya terasa sakit karena ia gunakan untuk berlari, perutnya juga terasa lapar. Dengan cepat rubah itu kembali berlari tak tentu arah. Kepalanya terasa pusing, pandangannya sedikit kabur.

Brak!

Tanpa sengaja rubah itu membenturkan kepalanya ke pohon di depannya. Tubuhnya terhuyung, ia bergenti saat merasakan pandangannya hilang. Berkali-kali rubah itu menggerakkan kepalanya, berusaha menyadarkan dirinya, tapi tak lama ia merasakan sebuah perasaan aneh. Perasaan aneh yang membuatnya haus akan darah dan daging.

Nafasnya memberat, air liur menetes keluar dari mulutnya. Perlahan ia menggeram menatap ke sekitarnya. Gelap. Hanya ada beberapa pohon. Rubah itu kembali berlari hingga ia melihat jalan raya yang sepi. Rubah itu berlari menyusuri jalan raya itu. Perlahan tapi pasti, ia melihat setitik cahaya yang makin lama semakin membesar. Rubah itu berhenti, menggerakkan kepalanya cepat berusaha menyadarkan dirinya, tapi nafsunya lebih kuat.

Berkali-kali rubah itu bertarung dengan sisi lainnya, tapi berkali-kali juga ia kalah. Hingga akhirnya, sisi lainnya lebih mendominasi. Rubah itu menatap tajam pada mobil yang semakin mendekatinya, menggeram perlahan dan—

Brak!

*. Skip

Seorang pria sedang tertidur di atas tumpukkan buku-buku. Disampingnya ada ponselnya yang menyala tanda pesan masuk, dan jangan lupakan tv yang terus menyala sedaritadi. Perlahan seorang wanita masuk kedalam rumah dan tersenyum begitu mendapati keponakannya sedang terlelap. Ia meletakan beberapa paper bag berisi bahan makanan lalu membangunkan pria itu.

"Hoseokie... Hoseokie bangunlah" ucap wanita itu lembut sambil mengguncangkan tubuh pria bernama Hoseok itu.

Perlahan pria itu membuka matanya dan terkejut begitu melihat seorang wanita di hadapannya. "A-a-ahjumma, maaf aku ketiduran"

"Kkk tidak apa Hoseok, apa kau lelah? Menginaplah jika kau mau"

"A-ah tidak usah, aku akan pulang sekarang" ucap Hoseok sambil membereskan buku-buku pelajarannya.

Wanita tadi atau yang lebih tepatnya, nyonya Jeon, hanya tersenyum menatap tingkah keponakannya. Ia mematikan tv kemudian menuju ke dapur untuk mengambil makanan.

"Ahjumma, aku pulang sekarang, Jungkook sudah tidur"

"Ah ne, terima kasih ya Hoseok, oh apa Jungkook merepotkanmu hari ini?"

"Ah... tidak juga ahjumma, hanya saja ia sangat ketakutan saat membaca buku cerita monster itu"

"Benarkah? Padahal buku itu bagus. Ah bawa ini untuk ibumu, terima kasih ya sudah membantuku hari ini"

"Terima kasih ahjumma, ne tidak masalah"

Setelah membawa tas nya dan bungkusan yang diberikan oleh nyonya Jeon, Hoseok segera keluar dari rumah kelaarga Jeon, ia sedikit kesulitan saat berjalan sambil membawa bungkusan itu, terlebih lagi ia harus membalas pesan singkat dari temannya.

"Tsk, kenapa mereka belum tidur malam-malam begini"

Wuss~

Hoseok berhenti berjalan saat merasakan angin yang menerpa tubuhnya. Surainya tertiup perlahan, ia menengok ke belakang dan melihat komplek perumahan yang sudah sepi, jajaran rumah juga terlihat sangat sepi. Seketika Hoseok merasakan hal tidak enak, ia melihat sekitar untuk memastikan. Hoseok terdiam begitu melihat lampu taman salah satu rumah yang berkedip. Ia mengecek jam di ponselnya dan melihat angka 00:03 AM disana. Seketika Hoseok mempercepat langkahnya.

TBC

JENG JENG JEEEEEEENGGG! x)  
Nji kembali dengan VKOOOOOOOK muehehehe x)  
Nji dapet ide gila lagi, mau bikin ff pedo tapi maunya Taehyungnya monster x)  
Yah semacam Boo dan Sully nya hehehe Efek abis nonton trus diabetes sama boo nya xD Daaan lahirlah ff gila iniii yeheeeyy x3 Semoga suka ya, semoga juga Jungkooknya bisa bikin readers diabetes/?  
Yaudah deh kalau reviewnya bagus, Nji lanjut ff ini, tapi kalau nggk ya... terpaksa Nji lanjutkan juga/? xD

Hehehe RnR juseyoooo 


End file.
